


Этот момент

by impazzire



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impazzire/pseuds/impazzire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>немного о школьных годах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этот момент

Возможно, именно в тот вечер он впервые почувствовал что-то такое, про что Сквало ему с теплым смешком говорил «тебе не понять».

И не то чтобы он действительно не понимал. Он знал, что все не так просто, и что у каждой, даже самой дешевой монетки есть обратная сторона, и что сам он, если рассуждать серьезно, по-взрослому, навряд ли стал бы исключением. У него было что-то темное глубоко внутри — это видел Реборн, видел он сам. В теории; а чтобы вот так, как в тот ранний сентябрьский вечер — такое с ним случилось впервые, и он не был к этому готов.

Дино тогда сидел на скамейке, ссутулив от усталости плечи. Под мышками у него было мокро, старая отцовская майка облепила спину, и там, где пятнами расплывались потеки пота, неприятно зудела кожа. Морщась, Дино загреб кроссовкой песок. Развязанные шнурки болтались как всегда, язычок съехал вниз. Косточка на правой ноге ныла от боли; должно быть, ударил сам себя, пока со всех ног удирал от Реборна обратно в общежитие. Дино наклонился, чтобы глянуть поближе, с любопытством потрогал ушиб. Царапин не было, только слабая, едва заметная краснота и смазанная дорожная пыль.

Потом, уже заталкивая последний шнурок внутрь кроссовка, он услышал шаги — их было много, они окружили его и сжали кольцом.

— Эй, — раздался голос справа, и Дино повернул голову на звук, прищурился, — красавица, красотка Дино. Скучаешь без нас, да?

Вместо ответа Дино потер запястьем вдруг зачесавшийся нос.

К издевкам он привык, они почти не трогали его, почти не злили, во всяком случае, уж точно не с той силой, с какой хотелось его обидчикам. Злость была тупой и усталой, какой-то равнодушной. Дино смирился с ней, как с чем-то неизбежным, и старался выслушивать все оскорбления молча, думая лучше о сочном яблоке под подушкой или о тайном рыбацком домике на холме. Так было проще, безопасней, и не было соблазна ляпнуть что-нибудь в ответ.

Зукко возвышался над ним, точно скала, он был высоким и плотным, тень от его фигуры падала Дино прямо на макушку. За широкими плечами маячил кто-то пониже, остальные — близкие дружки Зукко, его приятели, приятели приятелей — стояли в тесном кругу вокруг одинокой скамейки. Дино выпрямился, отлепил от спины потную майку. Во рту пересохло не то от жары, не то от страха, на секунду пережавшего грудь.

Он поднялся, чтобы уйти, но стоило ему шагнуть в сторону, как на шею сразу же легла чужая ладонь и надавила сильно, до ломоты в костях. 

— Ну-ну, — сказал Зукко, — присядь-ка, не торопись.

Но Дино, сжав губы, упрямо остался стоять.

— Ты ведь ждал кого-то, нет?

— Нет.

— Да брось, вон как принарядился. Потная майка, пятна на… что это, бриджи? У красотки Дино сегодня свидание?

Кто-то за спиной громко, с детским восторгом засвистел. 

Ладонь с его шеи Зукко так и не убрал — Дино чувствовал ее тяжесть и еще нежные, липкие прикосновения чуть влажных пальцев у самого края волос. Кожа там слегка чесалась, будто заживал старый укус. Щекотные и неприятные ощущения. Но ничего смертельного, ничего такого, чего бы он не смог пережить, так что Дино сдерживал себя, рассматривая вдалеке покачивающийся от ветра школьный флаг. Ему хотелось поскорее в столовую, от нетерпения он даже притоптывал ногой на свой лад: один раз пяткой, два раза носком. Снова пяткой. Вкус рисового пудинга уже катался на его языке, сладкий и морозный, точно снег.

Не дождавшись от Дино реакции, Зукко похлопал его по затылку. 

— Слышал, на выходные ты не ездишь домой, — предпринял он новую попытку. — Все сидишь тут один, мне тебя даже жаль. 

— Я не один, — буркнул Дино.

Он все-таки сбросил с себя чужую ладонь и отступил на шаг в сторону. Затем поднял взгляд. Зукко смотрел на него недоверчиво, с очевидной насмешкой в глазах. Так смотрят взрослые, вдруг уличившие ребенка в нелепом вранье. Так смотрел Ромарио, Реборн, реже отец, а Зукко… какой из него взрослый, смешно, он был старше Дино всего лишь на год, даже меньше, месяцев на семь. 

И конкретно вот сейчас, в этот момент Дино не врал, нет.

— Пусть так, красотка, но ты торчишь тут постоянно. Один. Или не один, я не знаю. Но я тут подумал… мы все тут подумали. 

Зукко кивком указал на толпу вокруг себя и, прежде чем продолжить, выдержал паузу. Короткую, секунды на три. Дино напрягся.

— Может быть, именно поэтому папка и сослал тебя в нашу школу, а? Чтобы не позорить семью? 

— Что…

— Чтобы сынок наконец-то стал мужчиной? А? Как думаешь?

Его как будто ударили под дых, так все заныло. И горло сжало, точно удавкой. Дино вздрогнул, чуть качнувшись на пятках, пытаясь не вспоминать отца и его неловкие, но крепкие объятия, запах костра, пыльных книг из библиотеки. Мамину фотографию в дальнем кармашке портмоне, куда он нечаянно и без спросу залез в поисках лир. Ему тогда не хватало на пиццу или мороженое, на что-то такое срочное и важное, о чем он, впрочем, сразу же забыл, найдя старенький черно-белый снимок три на четыре. 

Он старался не думать об этом. Это были его воспоминания, его отец и его семья, и никто — никто! — не смел трогать их только затем, чтобы с наслаждением вывалять в грязи.

Наклонившись, Зукко всмотрелся ему в лицо.

— Мне вот кажется, что синьор Каваллоне… я про твоего отца сейчас, ага. Что он хотел себе сына.

— Замолчи!

— Сына, знаешь. Наследника семьи, а не красо…

— Замолчи! — не выдержал Дино. — Замолчи, заткнись!

Крик оцарапал ему горло. Снова стало жарко и душно, злость обожгла с такой силой, что он почувствовал, как загорелись некрасивым румянцем его щеки, шея. Зукко улыбался, довольный собой и результатом, которого он достиг. Не так уж и часто Дино срывался, реагируя на подначки с чистой, искренней яростью, не прячась в панцирь своих мыслей, не отгораживаясь, не пропуская оскорбления мимо ушей. Да почти никогда он так не кричал, если честно. Дино прикусил губу, ударил ребром кроссовка о землю. Опять подумал про рисовый пудинг и яблоко у себя под подушкой. 

Про мамину фотографию, которую так и не решился украсть.

Когда он пошел прочь, то ожидал, что через сомкнутую толпу придется пробираться напролом. Это было очевидно: вряд ли бы его выпустили без тычка в ребра напоследок или там очередной шутки про «отличный вид сзади». У него не было никаких сомнений на этот счет. И, наверное, случись так, Дино забыл бы о произошедшем уже на следующий день, как и раньше забывал про все эти остроты, тычки и собственный гадкий, обжигающий стыд.

Но перед ним все просто расступились, шагнули в сторону, пропуская вперед. Дино вышел за круг, невольно ускоряя шаг, когда за спиной вдруг раздались хлопки — сначала скудные и неритмичные, потом, уже слаженные, они слились в одни громкие аплодисменты. У Дино закололо в носу, он зажмурился, чтобы сморгнуть расплывчатую дымку в глазах. Затем сорвался и побежал. 

Он бежал не от них, а от себя, от того, что впервые захотел кого-то унизить в ответ, ударить наотмашь, прямо в печень. Раз, другой. Увидеть чужую кровь и боль, причинить ее своими же… вот этими руками. Дино утер заложенный нос ладонью, внезапно чихнул.

Пусть только на минуту, максимум две, но он думал обо всем этом. И сердце грохотало у него в груди — приятно и сладко, Дино даже слышал этот шум в ушах. 

***

О том, что Сквало вернулся, он узнал нечаянно; вполне может быть, что и самым последним. Новость гуляла по школе с часу дня, ее смаковали, точно шоколад, все, кому не лень, а Дино услышал о ней лишь вечером, когда, сытый и сонный, торопливо поднимался на свой этаж.

Сквало сторонились, в чужих глазах он был странным, чокнутым. Поехавшим, как любил приговаривать Зукко. Его семья, о которой никто ничего не знал, постоянные исчезновения из школы. Майки-алкоголички с плохо выстиранными пятнами крови. Слухи о его победах, правдивые и совсем уж смешные. Все это отгораживало Сквало ото всех, над ним насмехались, когда его не было рядом, и держали за своего, стоило ему только появиться где-то поблизости. Сквало же, казалось, ничего этого не замечал. 

Замерев на лестнице, Дино вслушивался в шепотки вокруг. Одна его нога зависла над следующей ступенькой, и он стоял, похожий на цаплю, не в силах поверить во все эти сплетни. Он боялся, что это какая-то шутка; или просто домыслы, игра в тотализатор — вот тогда все посмеются, когда, одуревший от радости, он будет стучаться в закрытую дверь. Дино вздохнул. Еще с минуту он поколупал ногтями лак с перил, сомневаясь, идти или не идти, и все-таки пошел, поднялся на третий этаж. 

У дверей он замялся, но ручка под пальцами была теплой и немного влажной, и надежда опьянила его, как не пьянило еще ни одно опробованное им вино. Сглотнув, он открыл дверь. Заглянул в хорошо знакомую ему комнату.

Пахло пылью и нагретым за день деревом, у порога валялись грязные кеды. Сквало сидел на простой табуретке, рассматривая у себя что-то на животе. Босой и полуголый, одна штанина по-дурацки закатана. Дино видел его бок и бледную спину, торчащие лопатки. Пакетики медицинского пластыря, лежащие на острой коленке. У стены валялся раскрытый рюкзак.

На звук открывающейся двери Сквало, занятый своим делом, даже не обернулся. Только буркнул спустя пару секунд тишины:

— Чего встал-то, эй. 

С глупой улыбкой Дино вошел в комнату; на ходу разулся, неловко наступая на задники школьных туфель. Пол под ногами был теплым, кое-где блестели размытые капли воды. Из крохотной ванной тянуло влагой и еще — совсем чуть-чуть — запахом хозяйственного мыла. Дино прошел мимо, только сейчас говоря быстрое довольное «привет». Сквало фыркнул себе под нос.

На спине у него были царапины: три крупные, с уже запекшимися каплями крови, и россыпь мелких, почти незаметных, такие пропадают буквально через день. Бок живота был заклеен небольшим пластырем. Дино обогнул Сквало по кругу, чтобы посмотреть с другой стороны, и неожиданно замер, уставившись на его плечо. Рана была косой и зашитой, черные хвостики ниток торчали по краям. Можно было даже разглядеть неаккуратные, наверняка завязанные наспех плотные узелки.

— Ого, — выдохнул Дино с изумлением.

И замолчал, с трудом перебарывая в себе желание прикоснуться, провести большим пальцем по стежкам медленно и хотя бы раз. 

— Сам зашивал, да? Или кто?

— Никто. Пони, ты вот… 

Тут Сквало вдруг усмехнулся и щелкнул его по носу, отвлекая от плеча.

— Сам, — горделиво признался он в итоге. — Купил там нитки в каком-то ларьке. Нитки, иголку, что еще… У какого-то старика стащил бутылку граппы, чтобы все продезинфицировать. Чуть шею себе не свернул, пока шил.

— Шрам останется, — тихо сказал Дино.

— Да мне как-то… останется — и ладно, плевать.

Руки до сих пор мелко подрагивали, так сильно хотелось потрогать. Дино спрятал их от греха подальше в карманы штанов. И, пока Сквало заталкивал табуретку под письменный стол, он рухнул животом вниз на кровать, матрас под ним прогнулся, слегка отпружинив. От подушки веяло прохладой и чистотой, какой-то детской нетронутостью. Дино уткнулся в нее носом, поискал запах Сквало, но нашел только плотный, спрятанный под наволочкой листок. 

Листок оказался конвертом — простым, но красивым, подушечки пальцев с легкостью скользили по гладкой бумаге. Имя Сквало и адрес школы вились в углу, их подчеркнули, аккуратно пропуская завитки букв. Сзади алела тяжелая печать сургуча.

— Это же… — Дино присмотрелся. — Герб Варии! Ты видел? Сквало!

Его скрутило от эмоций: сначала восторг, слепой и яркий, затем, словно морская волна, нахлынуло неверие; он мог ошибиться, мог что-то не так разглядеть. Но оттиск был четким — стоящий на задних лапах лев, Андреевский крест. Морские ракушки по углам. С замирающим сердцем Дино царапнул их ногтем. 

Сквало его чувств явно не разделял.

— Видел, и что?

— И не откроешь?

— Потом, — сухо сказал Сквало. — Не сейчас. И это от Тира, я знаю.

Он плюхнулся на пол рядом с кроватью, вытянул ноги. Худой и по-змеиному гибкий, резкий в движениях. Смятый пакетик от пластыря шуршал у него в руках, и Дино наблюдал за ним, прижавшись к подушке щекой. Глаза слипались, сон мягко, но настойчиво тянул за собой, как в трясину, и вдруг его проткнуло пониманием — Тир, босс Варии, император мечей, о господи, о мадонна!

— Ты вызвал его на дуэль? — прошептал он на выдохе.

От волнения он перестал дышать, так ждал ответа, по телу побежали мурашки. Откинувшись назад, Сквало лег затылком на кровать, рот его приоткрылся, кожа на горле натянулась. Мелькнул острый и влажный кончик языка.

— Нет. Пока нет. Я просто написал ему как-то, может, с месяц назад… не знаю, что на меня нашло. Пообещал, что Вария станет моей. И еще приписал там… пару слов. Думаешь, мне в этом письме «спасибо» прислали? Сомневаюсь. 

Дино честно старался. Но губы расползлись в широкой улыбке, он улыбался, а Сквало, чуть повернув голову набок, не мигая смотрел на него в ответ. Ухо его, сложившись пополам, забавно примялось, волосы на макушке встали торчком, и все равно вид у него был серьезный, недобрый — такие мелочи не делали его смешным.

— Сквало, но он же… ну, крутой.

— Я тоже не слабак, — отозвался Сквало. — Вот увидишь, Вария будет моей. И это не пустые слова, я не трепло, ясно? 

— Ага, — просто сказал Дино.

Где-то за спиной он нащупал одеяло и накрылся им, как в детстве, с головой. В коконе было тепло и спокойно, уютно, только конверт с варийской печатью колол в ребра острым углом. Дино засунул его под подушку, чтобы случайно не помять.

— Так. Ладно, — раздалось снаружи. — Знаешь что, у меня осталась та бутылка граппы. Могу поспорить, ты ее даже не нюхал, пони. Хочешь попробовать? Там немного.

Он пробормотал что-то, соглашаясь.

Сквало поднялся, двигаясь тихо, почти бесшумно. Вот осторожный шаг в его сторону и несколько долгих звенящих секунд тишины. И снова шаги, далекий шорох рюкзака. Щелчок выключателя. Сквозь полусон Дино подумал, какова же граппа на вкус: горькая или нежная, гармоничная, может быть, она пахнет виноградом, или свежим хлебом, или еще чем-нибудь таким вкусным, домашним — но потом он уснул, так ничего для себя и не решив.

***

— Что, побежишь жаловаться? Нет? — Вито кивнул в сторону двери.

Но Дино никуда не собирался. Он стоял, растерянный, в замешательстве от той брезгливости, что парализовала его ноги, и, кусая губы, все смотрел на свою кровать.

Белоснежное белье, свежее и еще с утра пахнущее стиральным порошком. Подушки, простынь, откинутое одеяло, которое он поленился заправить и бросил вот так, свернутым концом на полу. Теперь все было измазано влажной землей, сверху остались лежать плотные комья. И их было много, очень много — этих комков, камней, размером с ногтевую пластину, розоватых, с фиолетовыми разводами червей. Секунд пять Дино пялился на них, не зная, что за чувство горчит у него на языке. Не злость и не страх, а что-то такое смутное, горячее, чему он не мог подобрать слов.

Потом, точно притянутый, он подошел к кровати впритык.

— Мм? Тогда я выключаю свет, Каваллоне, ты слышишь? Вперед, бай-бай, твои подружки тебя вон. Заждались.

Лампочка моргнула несколько раз, привлекая его внимание.

— Минуту, — попросил Дино, и его голос на удивление получился ровным, сухим. — Или… или три минуты, сейчас.

— Серьезно? Ладно, я жду. Давай. И поторапливайся.

Но торопился Дино не потому, что боялся не успеть. Он действовал быстро и почти не дыша — стряхнул всю мерзость на простынь, завернул ее там же, не пачкая рук, в огромный, похожий на походный, кулек — просто из желания поскорее выбросить все это через балкон. И червей с землей, и конкретно вот этот момент. Это все, чего он хотел.

Или нет. Возможно, что нет.

Снова мигнула лампочка; и еще раз, и еще.

— Да мне надоело. Эй? Я вырубаю, и только попробуй включить обратно.

Дино вышел на балкон, прикрывая за собой дверь. У самых перил оглянулся, но свет в комнате уже погас, и не было видно ни кудрявой головы Вито, ни его кровати у противоположной стены. Одно лишь расплывчатое, скользящее по комнате пижамное пятно.

Под балконом была зеленая зона: кусты азалии, апельсиновые деревья, в тени которых Сквало часто прятался от полуденной жары. Дино перекинул через перила простынь, и она раскрылась, будто парус, ветер подхватил ее свободные края. Комья земли бесшумно попадали вниз, пара червей приклеилась к ткани, но постепенно они сползали все ниже и ниже, пока в конце концов не исчезли в темноте. Когда скатился последний, Дино бросил простынь себе под ноги и вздохнул.

Он стоял там босой и упрямый, холод покалывал его ступни. Плитка уже успела остыть, и кожа клеилась к ней от пролитого когда-то вина. Но все же он не собирался возвращаться обратно в тепло, не сейчас.

Сейчас он думал о Реборне, о своей семье — и не о крепких отцовских объятиях и твердости его плеча, не о фотографии три на четыре, а о землях на восточном побережье Италии, о людях, что улыбались ему и, называя юным Каваллоне, пожимали его узкую подростковую ладонь. 

Сколько себя помнил, Дино всегда бежал от этой семьи — просто бежал, не до конца уверенный, зачем он бежит, и почему, и от чего именно. Он считал, что от мафии и от той безумной жестокости, которую видел не раз и не два. Реборн — что от всего того, чего он так сильно боялся увидеть в самом себе. Сквало… Сквало не говорил ничего.

Наверное, ошибайся Реборн, Дино не чувствовал бы того, что чувствовал сейчас.

Была обида, злость, тихая ярость. Брезгливость, противно ноющая в груди. Все такое знакомое, привычное, почти исчезнувшее к этому моменту. И вместе с тем внутри него до сих пор теплело еще одно странное, неясное чувство. Он не мог его описать. Может быть, неудовлетворенность. Как будто он отказал себе в чем-то, о чем долго и жадно мечтал.

Дино потоптался на месте, даже подпрыгнул разок.

К ночи он стал замерзать. Пальцы ног онемели от холода, и, немного поколебавшись, Дино все же встал на комок простыни на полу, зарылся ледяными ступнями глубоко внутрь. Ветер гулял по округе, покачивалось на веревках чье-то белье. Этажом выше зажегся свет, Дино задрал подбородок, и его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. С соседнего балкона свесилась светлая голова.

— Хэй, пони, ты чего там? Дуй в постель.

Дино улыбнулся, не зная, что сказать в ответ.

— Хотя погоди, — передумал Сквало. — Стой, где стоишь.

Он ловко перемахнул через перила, руки его бесшумно скользнули по прутьям. Потом зацепились за выступ балкона наверху. Перед носом Дино качнулись голые лодыжки, влево, вправо, и одна из штанин, закатанных на три неровных отворота, грозилась вот-вот раскататься обратно. Сквало, с легким грохотом спрыгнув, приземлился рядом с Дино. Расслабленный, ухмыляющийся во весь рот.

— Чего не спишь? — зашептал он, хотя шепот получился громким и гулким, впрочем, как и всегда. — У меня так ты дрых без задних ног. А это чего? Что за мешок? 

— Это? — Дино не сдержал смешка. — Это моя простынь.

— А? Нахрена тебе…

И Сквало вдруг замолчал, покосившись на окно.

В комнате было тихо, виднелись лишь нечеткие силуэты кроватей и проема к входной двери. Сквало все это видел и раньше. Он бывал здесь сотни, тысячи раз, и ему, конечно же, незачем было заходить внутрь и смотреть на непокрытый простыней матрас. Но он толкнул балконную дверь, переступил порог. Равнодушно изучил грязную, развороченную постель.

С любопытством Дино наблюдал за ним, стоя у самой двери. Без мыслей в голове, почти не двигаясь, лишь иногда легкий озноб трогал его за плечи и не скрытые майкой позвонки. Глаза болели от напряжения, но он видел, как Сквало поднял с пола его подушку, как затем обошел кровать Вито и, склонившись, встал за ее невысокой кованой спинкой. Вито спал крепко, его сопение, точно метроном, разбивало тишину и не сбилось, даже когда руки Сквало легли ему на щеки и погладили ласково и не спеша. Большие пальцы обрисовали скулы, цепляясь за темные колечки волос. Съехав на запястье, звякнули часы.

Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Сквало безучастно и не оглядываясь бросил:

— Я могу свернуть ему шею. Как тебе?

Дино вздрогнул.

Он знал, что откажется, и Сквало знал тоже, и вопрос, прозвучавший в этой комнате, был скорее риторическим, абстрактным. Простое проявление заботы, пусть и слегка нестандартное. Но Дино передернуло, и дрожь, пробежавшая по его позвоночнику, была тягучей и сладкой — неправильной. Он хотел согласиться. Хотел сказать: «Стой, подожди, я сам, ладно?»

Но он качнул головой, говоря твердое «нет».

А потом смешно фыркнул себе под нос, когда Сквало, отстраняясь, подарил Вито звонкий щелбан.

***

У них было свое убежище здесь — рыбацкий домик на холме, маленький и заброшенный, никому не нужный, кроме них двоих. 

Дорога к нему вилась сквозь виноградные поля: двадцать минут ходьбы и длинная тропинка, сухая трава, царапающая щиколотки. Запах нагретой солнцем земли. Дино вдыхал его, подбрасывая вверх налитое яблоко, и шаг его был легким, пружинистым, даже несмотря на ноющую под ребрами боль. Хотя о ней он старался не вспоминать, ни к чему.

Согнув ногу, Сквало сидел на бетонной ступеньке у входа. Огрызок карандаша крутился в его пальцах, быстро и ловко, как у фокусника. На коленях лежала закрытая книга. Подойдя ближе, Дино вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть. Криво выдранный лист трепетал на ветру, Сквало прижимал его к книге локтем. Ни надписей, ни рисунков — обычный лист в выцветшую со временем клетку. Сравнительно чистый. 

— Да сядь ты, — буркнул Сквало.

Дино сел, их плечи соприкоснулись, и от рубашки Сквало, прилипшей к нему, стало душно, щекотно. Но он и не подумал отсесть. Только протер своей майкой яблоко, с хрустом куснул. Кисловатый сок тут же смочил пересохшие губы, и уголок рта защипало там, где вчера треснула нежная кожа. Дино тронул ее языком.

— Пишешь письмо? — усмехнулся он.

— Вроде того. Помнишь тот конверт? Под подушкой. Печать Варии, все дела. Ну так я его прочитал.

Сквало повернулся к нему и осклабился, блеснули ровные зубы.

— И там, знаешь, официальное предложение вступить в их ряды. Приглашаем вас в отряд Дождя. Рядовым, пони. Как будто я какой-то сопляк.

— И ты… — начал Дино, но сам же себя и оборвал.

Он мог и не спрашивать. Чтобы понять ответ, достаточно было глянуть на Сквало хотя бы раз — просто поднять взгляд, посмотреть ему в лицо. На хмурые брови, на изломленный ухмылкой рот. В пытливые и немигающие глаза, зрачок которых то и дело соскальзывал вниз, стоило только Дино откусить от яблока новый сочный кусок. Все, что Сквало мог написать на корявом тетрадном листе, — это «черта с два». Еще место и время дуэли, хотя куда вероятнее, что он бы приехал сразу к варийским воротам, напористый и дерзкий, требующий с Тиром честный поединок один на один. И ему бы не смогли отказать.

Улыбнувшись, Дино сглотнул неприятную вязкую слюну.

— Эй, — вдруг позвал Сквало. — Дай-ка сюда. Я доем, ты не против?

В три приема он догрыз яблоко, примериваясь к ярко-зеленым бокам. Карандаш уже торчал у него за ухом, остро заточенный кончик выглядывал из-под волос. Избавившись от огрызка, Сквало поднялся на ноги и кивнул куда-то за дом.

— Идем, — сказал он, уходя вперед. — Давай, давай. Покажу, что нашел.

— Новый меч? — крикнул Дино, не удержавшись. — Или еще один меч? Два меча, а, Сквало?

— Ты, шутник!..

Дино с довольством закусил губу.

Он шел медленнее, ушиб под ребрами разнылся, но волновала не столько эта глухая неутихающая боль, сколько воспоминания, связанные с ней, еще свежие, красочные. Минутный момент вчерашнего дня, когда его с силой толкнули в плечо, и он, споткнувшись, упал прямиком на обеденный стол, острый угол ударил в живот. Попадали стоящие на краю тарелки. Дино слышал их лязг, хохот Зукко и собственное сердце, дрожащее от злости, тревоги и тех пьянящих картинок, что мелькали в его голове. 

Пристройка за домом была деревянной и крохотной, через щели в гнилых досках лился полосками свет. Дино знал, что там внутри. Какая-то груда металла, коробки, рыбацкая сеть в углу. Букет сломанных удочек, засунутых в ведро. Присохшая к полу чешуя. Но Сквало вытягивал что-то из глубины, и вскоре в лучах солнца сверкнули спицы, чуть искривленный руль. Поднялись клубья пыли. Дино моргнул, в носу у него защипало, но он смотрел на старый, покрытой ржавчиной велосипед и едва ли что-то еще замечал.

— Можем ездить в город, — сказал Сквало, задевая локтем сломанный звонок; тот взвился и затих. — Вот черт, педали нет. Сейчас найдем.

Дино засмеялся, пробираясь к нему.

***

В один день он все-таки переступил черту, позволив эмоциям взять над собой верх.

Они возвращались в общежитие, и Дино шел на несколько сотен метров впереди. Нечаянно порванные сандалии пришлось снять, они болтались в его руке, частенько задевая колено. Сквало плелся сзади; да так тихо, что не доносилось и скрипа песка. Не выдержав, Дино обернулся назад, неловко пятясь спиной. Прищурился. И уже хотел было что-нибудь крикнуть, как неожиданно Сквало его опередил:

— Под ноги смотри, дурень!

Дино свистнул ему в ответ.

Чуть позже до него долетели обрывки музыки. Звук был перебойным, он то и дело сбивался на короткий шелестящий хрип, но потом все налаживалось, музыка возвращалась. Мужской голос снова пел песню о любви, и иногда ему подпели, глотая от незнания английские слова. Изумленный, Дино повернулся, резко взмахнув обувью в руке. 

В тени деревьев смеялись, и он узнал этот смех, эту широкую фигуру, ежик темных волос. Новенькое радио стояло на земле, высунутая антенна тянулась к небу. По кругу передавалась бутылка вина, и Зукко, дождавшись своей очереди, поднял ее вверх, с сожалением потряс остатки. Блеснула на свету этикетка. У Дино не было надежды остаться незамеченным — рано или поздно кто-нибудь из троих бросит в его сторону взгляд, и Зукко уже не смолчит, не тогда, когда рядом сидят его дружки и голова наверняка мутная и легкая от теплого вина. Дино сунул большие пальцы за шлевки брюк, покрутил там торчащие нитки. Сердце на удивление билось ровно, спокойно, как если бы ему и вправду было все равно. 

— Кого я вижу! Дино, красотка. Ты ли это, я не сплю?

— Спишь, — буркнул Дино, невнятно и большей частью себе под нос.

Зукко отсалютовал ему опустевшей бутылкой. 

— Ладно тебе. Иди-ка лучше сюда, ну. 

Радио в очередной раз захлебнулось помехами, его поспешно выключили, и тишина зазвенела в ушах. Не останавливаясь, Дино ущипнул себя за бедро. Он хотел отвлечься, не думать. Еще секунду назад мерно бьющееся сердце теперь заходилось в груди — и от чего; от сладкой и жестокой мысли, на которой он только что себя подловил. Его замутило.

— Давай же, — спускаясь к нему, сказал Зукко. — Не бойся. У нас тут праздник, вино, музыка. Мы всего лишь хотим потанцевать. Потанцуешь для нас?

На втором шаге он замер, уставившись за плечо Дино, и улыбка стекла с его губ, точно смытая водой. Дино оглянулся, внутри екнуло, когда он увидел Сквало — безмятежного, с приставленной ладонью козырьком. Между ними было метров сто пятьдесят, не меньше. И на какой-то миг ему подумалось, как жаль, что их здесь не триста или пятьсот.

— Так ты не один. — Зукко снова ухмыльнулся. — Дино-Дино. А я думал, ты католик. Ну, ты понимаешь, да? Твой папаша, наверное, и не зна…

Дино ударил его.

Кулак прошелся по ребрам, костяшки засаднило, но боль была скорее желанной, чем нет. От неожиданности Зукко пошатнулся, и Дино, толком не целясь, замахнулся еще раз, и еще, пока не почувствовал вышибающий воздух ответный удар. Его повалили, он упал, придавленный телом Зукко к земле, нога неудобно вывернулась коленом внутрь. Обувь отлетела в траву. Друг о друга клацнули зубы, а голова качнулась, как у куклы, когда новый удар с силой мазнул по щеке, и Дино тихо, на выдохе захрипел.

Злость затопила его. Кипучая, яркая настолько, что глаза на мгновение ослепли, дыхание сбилось, застряв в горле тесным комком. Дино вскинулся, пятка взрыла песок, и толчком он опрокинул Зукко на спину, зажал коленями его плечи, занося дрожащий кулак. Он бил не примериваясь, жмурясь от удовольствия, от странной нежности, скрутившей на пару секунд. Кровь потекла по лицу Зукко, брызнула изо рта. Вместе с тем кожу Дино вдруг ожгло, точно огнем. Теплое пламя — его собственное, господи — обернулось вокруг рук, и кто-то вскрикнул вблизи. Дино обмер, а потом ударил опять.

Внутри него как будто выключили свет, и он остался наедине с собой, со своими желаниями, от которых так долго бежал. Пульс стучал в висках, точно в бреду слышался голос Сквало. А потом все закончилось, Дино как будто проснулся от долгого сна. Пламя погасло, лизнув напоследок запястья, с трудом разогнулись сжатые в кулак пальцы. Не шевелясь, Зукко лежал под ним, красный от размазанной крови, повернутое вбок лицо немного опухло. Дино смотрел на него и никак не мог отвести в сторону взгляд.

Сзади цокнули языком.

— Вставай, пони. Хватит сидеть.

Улыбнувшись, он поднялся, ватные ноги подгибались от слабости. Над губой собрались капельки пота, и Дино утер их угловатым плечом. Сквало стоял рядом, расслабив руки. Его вытянутая тень падала назад: на дорогу, на приятелей Зукко, лежащих ничком; и ветер колыхал их волосы вместе с травой. 

— Может, ну ее, эту школу?

Дино от души рассмеялся. 

— И куда? Домой?

— Домой, — кивнул Сквало, пряча смешок. 

— Радио заберем? Хотя к черту радио. Кто последний, тот спит на полу!

Сорвавшись с места, он бросился бежать так быстро, как только мог. Ступни закололо от бессчетных острых камней, позабытые сандалии остались за спиной. Тропинка петляла то тут, то там, огибая виноградники, и Дино, уловив приближение Сквало, сразу же нырнул внутрь, мечтая сократить путь. Листья хлестали его по бедрам, по раскрытым ладоням, выставленным вперед. Иногда пальцы цеплялись за спутанную сеть ветвей. Где-то совсем близко чертыхнулся Сквало.

В какой-то момент Дино споткнулся, упал лицом вниз, и запнувшийся о его ноги Сквало рухнул следом, накрывая собой. Чужое дыхание опалило макушку. Дино почувствовал там горячее, разливающееся под кожей тепло и через силу сглотнул. 

— Живой? — шепнул Сквало, поднимаясь на локте.

Его ладонь легла на затылок Дино и сперва дернулась, нечаянно вдавливая в землю, а затем все же тронула завиток уха, слабо погладила под мочкой. Простые, почти детские касания, без подтекста, без двусмысленности. Обычный интерес.

Дино перевернулся, раскинул руки широко, так, чтобы под лопатками потянуло глухой приятной болью, и уставился в ворот повисшей над ним майки. На кусочек светлого неба, виднеющегося позади. Сквало нависал сверху, его волосы смешно топорщились. На подбородке и щеке, точно мазки, застыли следы пыли. Ухмыльнувшись, Сквало откатился в сторону, и их руки, стоило пальцам чуть дрогнуть, то и дело встречались в мягком, неуловимом прикосновении.

Кожу на ладони стягивало, липли друг к другу кончики пальцев. Дино поднес их ко рту, лизнул легонько, на пробу: кровь, капля кислоты и сладости на языке, маленькие хрустящие крошки песка. Вспомнилось лицо Зукко, его разбитые губы. Свое торжество в груди.

— Я… — начал он и замолчал, не зная, что говорить.

— Забей, — сказал Сквало. — Ты – это ты. 

Он сжал запястье Дино, и вот теперь этот жест не был детским, не был простым. 

***

Неделя прошла незаметно. Они жили в своем застывшем мирке, отрезанные от реальности полями вокруг, тонкой быстротечной рекой, и не собирались в ближайшее время никуда уходить. У них была еда, натасканная ранее из школьной столовой, была одинокая конфорка, старый, трясущийся холодильник. Велосипед, на котором они ездили в соседний городок. Подушка — одна на двоих. Вечерняя болтовня. Казалось, этого было достаточно для того, чтобы забыть.

Вначале Дино действительно ни о чем не думал. Он тренировался со Сквало по утрам, возился с удочками, пытаясь собрать из четырех одну. Работающую, чтобы все было как надо: катушка, леска, поплавок. Сквало тогда валялся рядом с ним на траве, закинув руки за голову, и с ухмылкой рассказывал все, что знал про искусство меча.

Потом уже Дино осознал, что скучает по тем ощущениям. Он помнил их все: и хмельное чувство власти, сдавившее грудь, и недолгую мелкую дрожь в коленках, когда он, опираясь на них, старался изо всех сил удержаться на ногах. Но в нем не было тревоги за Зукко. Его не волновала его жизнь или смерть, и думать так было нельзя, неправильно, но Дино думал и каждый раз из-за этого чувствовал гнетущий, совестливый стыд.

В тот день они пересчитывали найденные у себя лиры. Горсть монеток, пара-тройка скрученных и смятых купюр. Мелочь, но хватило бы на одну огромную пиццу — может, и на две, если повезет. Дино умел быть обаятельным. Поэтому, распихав по карманам деньги, он выводил на дорогу велосипед, спицы на колесах глухо трещали, руль и рама нагрелись на солнце. Стащенные у Сквало кроссовки немного болтались на ногах.

— Я загляну в школу, — сказал Сквало, сверкая ухмылкой. — Есть пожелания? Любимая пижама, учебник по химии?

— Не-а.

— Тогда вали давай. И пиццу не сожри по дороге, понял? И педаль не потеряй.

Дино фыркнул и шутливо ему козырнул.

— Так точно, капитан!

Он оттолкнулся от земли, не сразу находя равновесие. Велосипед проехался по кривой, попал на торчащий камень, и сломанный звонок тут же брякнул, как если бы все шестеренки взлетели внутри. 

Уже через час Дино въехал в город, купил две небольшие, но румяные, прямо с огня пиццы. Коробки он привязал шнурками к багажнику, и под давлением они погнулись, но закрепились плотно, не оторвешь. Дино на всякий случай потряс велосипед, проверяя результат своих трудов. Улыбнулся, довольный. И хотя без шнурков было, мягко говоря, неудобно, он с бойкостью заскочил обратно на сиденье, нажал на педаль. Зашумел под колесами асфальт. 

Телефон-автомат он увидел сразу же, едва взгляд зацепился за ярко-оранжевое пятно. Трубка висела, соскальзывая одним боком с рычага, на стекле пестрели листовки. Дино подъехал поближе, и, пока он, спрыгнув, приставлял к стенке велосипед, пальцы его были скрещены на удачу. Волнение бухало в груди.

Противные гудки ударили в ухо. Дино, зажав трубку плечом, зарылся в карманы штанов, подпрыгнул, вытаскивая оставшиеся монетки. Теплые, они с лязганьем попадали в лунку, исчезая внутри.

С замирающим сердцем набрал номер и стал ждать.

Ему ответил отрывистый голос — и Дино, до сих пор неуверенный, что ему вообще кто-нибудь ответит, с облегчением выдохнул, прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. 

— Ромарио? Ромарио, это я, Дино. Меня слышно?

На том конце провода помолчали. А потом сквозь шорох и треск до Дино долетел короткий, полный напряжения вопрос:

— Ты где?

— Ну… я со Сквало. Но все хорошо, правда. А как папа? Ему не звонили? Я имею в виду, со школы, они могли позвонить. 

— Дино.

— А?

— Ты знаешь Зукко Иреголаре?

Дино напрягся, в виске застучала мысль, что что-то случилось. Иначе бы Ромарио ни о чем не спрашивал, а его тон, ровный и собранный, как у солдата, был бы мягче, роднее. Не таким деловым. Он опять вспомнил лицо Зукко, вымазанное в крови. После — как Сквало сжал его запястье и с легкостью бросил «ты – это ты». Сдавленное стыдом и тревогой горло тут же отпустило, и, сглотнув, Дино решил — если что — ничего не отрицать.

— Да, — осторожно сказал он в трубку. — Знаю, а что?

— Тебя обвиняют в убийстве, Дино. Это так? Скажи мне, это правда? Потому что его отец объявил нам войну.

Ему не сразу удалось разобрать слово «война». Оно затерялось в телефонных хрипах, и Дино крутил его на языке несколько долгих, тяжелых секунд. Осознание пришло к нему позже. И по поводу Зукко, и по поводу войны. Обрывки того самого дня замелькали у него перед глазами, стоило только Дино закрыть их на выдохе. Горячий лоб, прислоненный к оградке, больше не остужал холод стекла. 

Он прислушался к себе — ничего, ему было все равно на смерть Зукко. Абсолютно похрен, как высказался бы Сквало. Если и была в нем какая вина, то лишь потому, что о содеянном он не жалел, хотя хотел бы, действительно хотел. Сердце щемило по другой причине. Он ввязал во все это свою семью — и оттого тонул в беспокойстве, в трусливом страхе не за себя, а за других, за тех, кто когда-то трепал его по волосам или склонял в уважении голову, хотя он стоял перед ними совсем обычный, может, чуть чумазый и неуклюжий на вид. Шмыгнув носом, Дино подумал об отце.

— Папа сильно злится?

— Его подстрелили, — сказал Ромарио после паузы. — Он не смог оправиться, Дино. Мне жаль.

Дино задохнулся.

— Но послушай. Послушай меня. Ты должен вернуться домой. Реборн уже тут, он приехал буквально вчера. Скажи, где ты, мы тебя заберем. И будь на связи, я прошу тебя. Алло? Дино, ты слышишь? Алло?

***

Он не помнил, как ехал обратно.

Ноги крутили педали, точно заведенные, руль шатался в слабых, влажных от пота руках. Он как будто и не ехал вовсе, а остался там, у автомата, оглушенный, потерянный. Сам не свой. На середине пути колесо вскочило в яму, велосипед тряхнуло со страшной силой, и Дино чуть не полетел головой вперед. Он удержался лишь чудом. Но челюсть лязгнула, закровоточила прикушенная щека. Машинально Дино потрогал ее языком, не чувствуя боли; его раздирала другая в этот момент — острее, сильнее. Вперемешку со смятением, с бессильной яростью, клокочущей в груди. И этот час, который он провел в дороге, не утихомирил ее ни на грамм.

Приехав, он спрыгнул, велосипед упал, коробки с пиццей сплющились, раскрываясь. В воздухе поплыл душистый аромат специй и тягучего сыра. Дино бежал, путаясь в ногах, и Сквало, удивленный, застыл неподалеку, его расстегнутые манжеты рубашки колыхались на ветру. 

— Чего несешься? — успел крикнуть он.

И Дино сбил его с ног.

Не удержавшись, Сквало рухнул, с глухим звуком его затылок стукнулся о землю, засвистел выдыхаемый сквозь сжатые зубы стон. У Дино потемнело в глазах. Он не мог побороть свои эмоции, злость мучила ему сердце, дикая, отчаянная, и, замахнувшись, он ударил Сквало в лицо. Руку мгновенно свело, по тонким искривленным губам потекла капелька крови. Слизывая ее, юркнул кончик языка. 

Дино не понимал, что делает. Его разум отключился, зато обострились чувства, и ему хотелось избавиться от них, выплеснуть, вытошнить, как пробравшийся внутрь яд. Ругнувшись, Сквало перекатил их обоих, подмял Дино под себя, предплечьем надавив ему на кадык. Дино стало нечем дышать, он задергался, пытаясь вывернуться и ударить опять. Во рту загорчило — от нехватки воздуха, от невыплаканных слез. Сквало терпеливо ждал. Постепенно истерика перегорела, Дино успокоился, и тогда Сквало убрал с его шеи руку, расслабился. Потом прижался ко лбу лбом.

Они почти поцеловались в тот солнечный день, лежа на голой стылой земле вдалеке от дома и всех бед, у одинокого рыбацкого домика на холме. 

Их носы сложились, точно кусочки мозаики, прижались друг к другу. Сквало морщился, ему было больно, и когда его рот кривился, чтобы удержать где-то в груди болезненный хрип, то Дино чувствовал сухие, наждачные прикосновения к своим губам.

— Ты рехнулся? — зашептал Сквало. — Что происходит вообще?

Дино боялся вдохнуть. Он не дышал столько, сколько вообще мог, а затем все же раскрыл рот, поймал первый судорожный глоток воздуха — и подавился, горло ожгло кашлем, но он прятал его в себе, боясь спугнуть этот сладкий, интимный момент. Сквало оторопело моргнул — блеклые ресницы, прозрачно-серая радужка глаз. Его сердце — теперь Дино слышал — билось о ребра лихорадочной дрожью.

Было странно лежать так, не двигаясь и ничего не делая, слишком близко и вместе с тем слишком далеко. В конце концов, Сквало нахмурился, поднялся сначала на колени, затем вытянулся во весь рост. Челка прилипла к его лбу, и, когда он отлепил ее, протирая ладонью лицо, на коже заалело небольшое пятно. Со слабой улыбкой Дино подумал, что наверняка у него точно такое же. 

— Теперь нормально? Или все еще хочешь подраться?

Невольно Дино дотронулся до своей шеи, под пальцами дернулся кадык. 

— Нет, я… спасибо, — тихо сказал он.

— Да чего там, — Сквало вдруг отвернулся. — Пойдем, выпьешь. Ты ведь так и не понюхал граппу, пони. Задрых.

Ни разу не оглянувшись, он все же подождал, пока Дино встанет на ноги, и только потом пошел к дому, уверенно чеканя шаг. Дино поплелся следом. Хлопнула, закрываясь за ними, дверь.

Граппа на вкус оказалась резкой и обжигающей — ни мягкости, ни запаха винограда, ничего из того, что он успел себе напридумывать тогда и сейчас. Она тяжело пахла спиртом и вышибала слезу, но все-таки она ему нравилась. Дино пил ее медленно, цедил сквозь зубы и часто возил от одной щеки к другой, чувствуя, как начинает саднить внутри прикушенное недавно местечко. Мысли его затуманивались, отступали куда-то в тень. Появившаяся в теле легкость немного притупляла боль, и вот так, сидя на продавленном кем-то диване и засыпая от усталости, от пьяного марева в глазах, ему было легче и проще говорить.

Когда он закончил, Сквало не сказал ни слова. Они сидели в этой тишине долго, может – час, может – меньше; время текло мимо Дино, вязкое, точно кисель. Уши порой закладывало, и голос Сквало, разорвавший молчание, прозвучал, как через толщу воды.

— Что будешь делать?

— Поеду домой, — сонно отозвался Дино. — Да. Да, так и сделаю.

Он соскальзывал в сон плавно, довольный тем, что все же облек свое решение в слова. Плечи его неприятно затекли, волосы клеились к вискам, и иногда все кружилось вокруг, словно он внезапно попал в вихрь. Но ни одно из этих ощущений не помешало ему провалиться наконец в спасительную тьму.

***

Проснулся он на кровати — встревоженный, не понимающий, где он, как тут оказался. Перед глазами было темно и слепо, привычные очертания потихоньку проступали через мутную пелену: дощатый потолок, мотор лодки, приставленный зачем-то к углу. В окне завывал ночной ветер. Дино сел и, потирая лицо, застонал от тупой, скребущейся внутри черепа боли. Голову будто раздирало на куски, мысли ползли неохотно и с трудом. Кажется, он должен был уйти еще вечером. Поднять брошенный на дороге велосипед, отвязать уже никому не нужную пиццу — а он уснул, захмелевший от алкоголя, от хоть и мнимого, но все же облегчения, затопившего грудь. Дино покатал во рту скудную слюну, сглотнул ее и вдруг дернулся, когда рядом зашелестела простынь. Чужая, такая знакомая ладонь легла ему на бок, чуть надавила.

— Ложись, уйдешь на рассвете.

И он лег обратно, чувствуя, что от сердца отлегло. В полусне Сквало потерся носом о его подбородок, приобнял рукой; он как будто не хотел его никуда отпускать.


End file.
